1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail information detection device, a drawing apparatus, and a nail information detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, painting devices for printing nail designs on fingernails and toenails are known. Such a painting device is disclosed in JP 2003-534083 A, for example. Use of such a painting device allows for easily enjoying nail designs without use of nail salons or the like.
Such a painting device is configured to image a nail with a camera before painting, detect a nail region from an obtained image, and paint an image on the detected nail region.
The painting device as described above is configured to image a nail only in one direction with a single camera. Note that nails have shapes curving in the width direction. It is thus difficult to accurately detect nail information such as the dimension of a nail in the width direction between both edges thereof and the height of the nail from the edges in the width direction to the center thereof with the configuration in which a nail is imaged only from one direction with a single camera.
In contrast, with such a configuration in which two cameras are provided, one of which is used to image a nail from directly above and the other is used to image the nail obliquely, for example, the nail information can be detected relatively accurately.
For the configuration in which two cameras are provided and a nail can be imaged from directions different from each other in this manner, however, the device structure will be complex and the manufacturing cost of the device will be increased.